koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hambrabi
RX-139 Hambrabi (RX-139 ハンブラビ) is a Mobile Suit made under Scirocco's supervision for the Titans. Appearing about midway through the Gryps Conflict, it's the ninth transformable model of its series. While Hambrabi's thrusters aren't very powerful, its transformable Mobile Armor mode has impressive flight and speed capabilities to compensate. It has five mono eyes to support its video capabilities, granting its pilots the ability to view areas that may be blind spots for other Mobile Suits. It performs better than its cost efficient cousin, Marazai, and proved to be quite destructive throughout the war. Scirocco allegedly felt a hidden power residing within Hambrabi to perhaps explain why it remained one of the Titan's mainstays. Either one of the Hambrabi's forms are powerful weapons to have in battle due to its plentiful set of artillery. Since much of its weaponry is hidden from sight, the Mobile Suit has an element of deception that may prove fatal to its challengers. The posterior stabilizer for its Mobile Armor form can be used as a weapon to strike those nearby it. Its damaging Sea snake, an electromagnetic whip, can electrocute its victims to the point of causing the enemy pilot to faint. Yazan's version had a three split Sea snake to trap three opponents simultaneously which was dubbed "Spider's Web". Even Hambrabi's various secondary weapons were mighty enough to cause the deaths of several pilots. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from feyadeen rifle. Can be repeated up to three times in a row by default. : , : Smashing kick to the front. : , , : Whips out sea snake and performs a wide swing to the front. : , , , : Performs a 360 spinning cut with feyadeen rifle before thrusting forward. : , , , : Two bashes with its claws, a bashing attack with its rifle, and a somersault kick. : : Spins whilst in a fetal position to cannonball forward. Towards the end of the animation, Hambrabi rises and stretches itself out in the air. :Combination : Same as normal SP attack. Hambrabi's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : , : Transforms into its plane-like Mobile Armor form to conserve Thruster Gauge. Travels at a faster rate than normal dashing. Remains in this state as long as player holds down or until Thruster Gauge is depleted. : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with rifle guarding its front. : , : Smashing hit with claw. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'Parry' - Gains ability to block Smash Attacks. *'KO' - Guarantees power down of enemy MS after SP attack. *'Heat Up' - Attack power increase in proportion to the number of hits. *'Damage Cancel' - Randomly negates damage received from attacks. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks have changed since it became an ace pilot mobile suit that requires a license to use. Stationary : : Shoots from feyadeen rifle. Can be normally repeated three times. : , , ( ): Hops forward for a damaging aerial stomp. Whist in the air, Hambrabi emits a damaging shockwave before performing a back flip to its feet. : , , : Smacks sea snake to the front before recoiling it back towards Hambrabi. : , , , : Performs a 360 spinning cut with feyadeen rifle before thrusting forward. : , , , , : Transform into Mobile Armor mode. Whilst in this state, it performs a spinning tackle to hit foes to the front. : , , , , , : Transforms into Mobile Armor mode. Whilst in this state, Hambrabi circles in one spot and rapidly fires shots around itself. : , , , , , : Left and right punches from claws. Ends with a wide slash from feyadeen rifle. : : Unleashes sea snake to shock enemies to its front. :Combination : Rushes forward while rapidly whipping sea snake in a circular motion. Hambrabi's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : , : Transforms into its plane-like Mobile Armor form to conserve Thruster Gauge. Travels at a faster rate than normal dashing. Remains in this state as long as player holds down or until Thruster Gauge is depleted. : (Boost Attack): Rams forward with rifle guarding its front. : , , , : Two left and right punches from claws. Deals a dual claw blow on the last button. : , : Whips sea snake forward to electrocute foes directly in front of it. :Aerial : Transforms into its Mobile Armor form and flies through the field, spinning as it flies to create a tunneling effect. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Hambrabi with the following special requirements. *'Improved Mono Eye' - After shooting down 250 enemies, defensive power increases. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Yazan. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a character build a "Trust" relation with Yazan and Scirocco. Additionally have an "Ambivalence" rating with Jerid and complete eight missions. Accept Bask's offer to join the Titans within the Terminal and complete their first mission. When Scirocco contacts the player, accept his offer and finish the Friendship Mission, Cold Machiavellian. Read his Terminal message after completing the mission (this will also unlock Part 4s for Bolinoak Sammahn). Complete the two part Free Mission, The Fourth Yazan Crewman and shoot down at least 3,000 enemies using the Hambrabi. Then clear the following Extra Mission and read Yazan's congratulation message in the Terminal. :Yazan's Strike Force is Immortal! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Normal and Hard only) ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Gallery Hambrabi-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits